Never Could Wait
by Litahatchee
Summary: Movieverse: IronhidexChromia embody deadly accuracy, strengthened by sparkbond, driven by battle-hunger. As wounds are patched, hunger of a different kind takes shape, much to the aggravation of a certain medic. Restraint was never their strong point.


Disclaimer: All Transformers characters, settings, etc. are the property of Hasbro and any other respective owners. Any original characters and the plot are the intellectual property of Litahatchee. No part of the story, ideas, or OC's are to be used without the express permission of Litahatchee. Litahatchee is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Credit: **Hearts of Eternity** deserves credit for the interfacing and bonding methods used in this story. I got the process of those ideas from her story, 'What Time We Have Left.'

Inspiration for this Ironhide/Chromia romance came from **Lady Tecuma**, who had a wicked plot bunny plaguing her brain for weeks; about Ironhide and Chromia having a bit of fun in the medbay. Though she has the talent to write adult scenes herself, she is more comfortable staying in the 'K' to 'T' ratings, asking if I would write it. Seeing as we are different writers, I wasn't quite certain what she was looking for, so I put it out of my mind.

Well, as I'm trying to concentrate on Ch. 26 of 'Night Fire,' the realization hits me that a medbay joining would completely apply to my plot and style of writing. Of course! I've only been going on and on about medbay joinings for months now. I just hadn't thought of them as 'enjoyable,' since, typically, a joining in the med bay is a treatment for ailing sparkmates (for energy boost and balance of the mates' systems, etc.). I had been thinking that, in light of the situation with Ironhide and Chromia in 'Night Fire,' the med bay would be the last place they'd want to join. However, what about before those events? And what would the Autobot Medic, Ratchet, have to say about it?

So, 'Never Could Wait' was born and I couldn't get it to leave me alone. As such, I have no chapter 26. No worries, though, because now I can get right back to that story. Perhaps this will tide you over until Ironhide and Chromia can work through their issues in 'Fire,' for those of you reading that story.

This story can either stand on it's own or tie in to 'Night Fire.' You don't need to read 'Night Fire' to enjoy this oneshot, so if you haven't read that fic, no worries at all. As a tie in, it would be set well before the Floatilla Massacre. I would say this is set during the beginning to middle part of the war on Cybertron, perhaps in the Autobot Regional Medical Center of Iacon (I completely made that up for 'Fire').

As in 'Night Fire,' joinings and interface can be used as medical treatment, for systems balance and energy transfer, for sparkmates who are dealt serious injury. There is a play on that in this oneshot.

I would like to thank **Hearts of Eternity **for listening to my excited babbling of the events of this, even giving me suggestions. And, of course, thank you goes to **Lady Tecuma **for the inspiration and for reading over. Many thanks to **violetlight **for going over all the misspellings and grammar errors paragraph by paragraph. WHEW!

Never Could Wait

by Litahatchee

They were the embodiment of deadly accuracy. His lust for battle and joy of the hunt fueled by her own excitement of the impending kill. The predators had found their prey, but not without consequences...

_Ironhide and Chromia have nearly overdone it this time_, Ratchet thought to himself.

He had already finished with Ironhide and given him a clean bill of health, but the injuries he had sustained were so numerous that Ratchet wondered how the mech was able to walk into the medbay under his own power. Thus far, Chromia was proving to be no better off, and Ratchet had resorted to just fixing each injury one at a time as he found it.

The 'Cons had been waiting for the moment of opportunity against them for vorns, looking for any weakness...but, most of the time, they didn't even realize they were there until it was too late. They were a deadly team, an unstoppable killing machine that was reinforced by their sparkbond. It seemed they had no weakness. Any injury inflicted to one could be balanced out by the other; the pain, rage, and even lust of it driving the other on, motivating each one to simply press the attack until the deed was done. The Decepticons were going to have to find another way. These two were seemingly impervious to physical injury.

Ratchet idly wondered how they didn't become Decepticons themselves. Each one of them was too battle-hungry, too ruthless, and sometimes even too vengeful to be the stereotypical Autobot. They threw themselves into battle in such a way that few Autobots even dared, but...they had the scars to prove it. Ratchet was one of few bots that knew their regrets. As much as they enjoyed the thrill of battle, they were not callous to the losses of the war, nor were they entirely immune to its effects. Perhaps **that** was the difference. Most importantly, they allowed themselves to love...to feel compassion...

Ironhide's loyalty could have been another factor. He had known Optimus Prime since before the war. He would not be caught dead on the opposite side of Optimus. He would never go against him; he would never compromise the brotherhood that they had developed. If Optimus had joined the Decepticons, Ratchet was certain that Ironhide would have also.

There was friendship. Chromia's friendship with Elita One ran so deep that they could be considered sisters. Very different sisters, to say the least, but sisters, nonetheless. Look at Optimus and Megatron; siblings couldn't be more different. However, Chromia's loyalty to Elita wouldn't allow her to harm the femme, no matter how different they were.

Perhaps there would come a time when Ironhide and Chromia wouldn't be so eager to charge into battle, but, for now, they were at the top of their game. They were among the best of the Autobot warriors, if not **the **best, considering the nature of their strength. Many a tide of battle had been turned because of them. They brought victory after victory to the Autobot faction.

Ratchet shook his head: thank Primus for loyalty and friendship, love and compassion. The Autobots wouldn't stand a chance if Ironhide and Chromia were on the Decepticon side.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ironhide sat quietly on his med-berth, watching as Ratchet worked at patching up Chromia's injuries. She had been magnificent, a maelstrom of deadly beauty, never flinching for an instant as injury upon injury was dealt to her while she pressed the attack, Ironhide's strength guiding her to the kill.

She glanced up at him as Ratchet tackled a nasty burn on her shoulder. An evil smile crossed her features and she cocked an optic ridge up at him. Lust of a different kind began to take shape.

Ironhide nudged her through their bond, caressing the soft glow that was her spark. She shuttered her optics, enjoying his touch, returning it with one of her own.

"This burn must have gone deeper than I first realized," Ratchet commented as he misinterpreted the sudden rise of her temperatures as a reaction to his treatment of the wound.

She opened her optics again and shot another glance at Ironhide, this time flooding their bond with desire. He growled, wondering if he could overload from the shear idea of her. It had been a barely audible, wanton, growl, but both Ratchet and Chromia heard it anyway...

Ratchet turned to look at him and he just stared back, cocking his head to the side as if to say, 'What?' Ratchet's optics narrowed to suspicious slits. He looked back to Chromia, who just flashed him an innocent smile...one he knew wasn't so innocent, but he chose to ignore it.

Finishing with her shoulder, Ratchet scanned her again for the next injury. Not surprisingly, he found one. This one was to the left side of her protoform under her chest armor. Something blunt had found its way through a natural crack in her armor there. He was going to need to open her chassis to gain better access to weld that particular wound back together.

Ratchet positioned himself in front of Chromia, unintentionally blocking Ironhide's view of her. Ironhide leaned way to the left side of his berth...

...and nearly fell on the floor when Ratchet opened her chest plating. He recovered quickly, but not without a lot of noise and commotion.

Chromia stifled a laugh and Ratchet turned to look at Ironhide, again.

"Isn't there somewhere you need to be?" Ratchet asked him, clearly irritated that Ironhide didn't leave when he had finished with him earlier.

Ironhide's spark jumped at his words...There certainly was! And Ratchet was blocking the way!

As if by some blessing from the hand of Primus himself, Ratchet's comm. beeped right at that moment. Excusing himself, he rose, and headed to his office to take the call.

Ironhide's optics tracked from Ratchet's retreating form back to his gorgeous sparkmate, who now lay exposed on her med-berth, the sight of her spark nearly driving him over the edge.

Just as she sat up and closed her chassis, Ironhide pounced on her, knocking her back, growling ravenously. Driven by a sheer hunger to have her right then and there, he flipped open her interface port, slipping his cable into it in one smooth, solid, motion.

"You couldn't wait a few more breems until he was done?" Chromia teased him, delighting in his sudden 'surprise attack,' utterly forgetting any pain she might have been feeling from her wound.

"I couldn't wait a few more astroseconds," Ironhide rumbled contentedly, clearly satisfied that he was within her now.

"You never could wait," she gasped as a wild tremor coursed through her frame, fueled by his presence integrating itself into her systems. She shuttered her optics and drew him in fully. He groaned softly as he felt her pulling on him. He pushed further...

Her optics snapped open as her own soft moan left her vocalizer. She looked around the medbay quickly. There were no other patients in the room with them, but she knew there were quite a few in the next room over. She glanced towards the door to Ratchet's office, but he was sufficiently distracted within.

"We have to be quiet," she whispered. She then firmly took his face in her hands, his optics meeting hers, "But don't hold back, 'Hide," she said huskily.

"Oh, I don't intend to..." His voice reverberated in his chest as he lightly brushed her chassis, the vibrations teasing her spark, causing her to sigh deliciously into his audio.

A wave of heat and lust, burning hot with desire, surged through the connection. A supporting arm wrapped around her, his hand firmly pulling her flush against his chassis as she very nearly lost control.

"How's that?" he purred seductively in her audio.

Not giving her a chance to answer, his frame bore down on her as he thrust through the connection again. His presence coursed through her entire being, this time radiating nothing more than his immense love for her from her fingertips to her spark. He stopped at her spark, seizing it in a powerful whirlwind of deep passion. She cried out as she was thrown into a fit of ecstasy, her spark calling to his with wild abandon.

"What was that about being quiet, femme?" His voice took on a serious tone, but she could feel the tease behind it through their bond.

He rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately as she regained control from the exquisite pleasure that she was experiencing, her coolant fans thrumming to keep up. He then dropped his mouthplates to her neck, finding one of the support struts, nibbling it lightly. He bit down on it...

Her hands briskly fumbled around with the access panel to his port. As soon as she got it open, she shoved her own cable into it. She charged into his systems as fiercely as she would into battle...wild, free, uninhibited...She wrapped her arms around him, her nimble fingers diving into crevices among the armor on his lower back, finding the sensitive protoform beneath, and squeezing...

He merely grunted, toying with her, but the thrill that she could feel through the connection and through their bond betrayed his game. His spark throbbed, a voracious need to be joined with hers overwhelming him.

Motivated by his own necessity for speed, he swiftly brought a hand up to her chassis. However, she wasn't about to let him off that easily. Before he could open it, she dove deep within him, expertly stimulating every pleasurable sensation that she could reach along his neural net. Briefly forgetting his goal, he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he tried to stifle his pleasure-driven moans, his frame undulating over hers as fiery wisps of intensely satisfying energy rushed through his entire being.

She smirked at him, "How was **that**?"

He said nothing as he could feel her spark burning for him to take it. He reached for her chassis again, this time receiving no further hindrance from her. A visible tremor ran through her as he pulled open her chest plating. Her spark pulsated in anticipation, a soft humming sound emitting from it that only he could hear, lulling him into a daze of desire...longing...need...lust...love...They all felt the same to him.

His own chestplates opened, the light of his spark drawing her gaze to its beauty. Her spark casing needed no further stimulation, the protective covering sliding away to expose her spark fully to him, his own doing the same. She arched towards him, beckoning him to move closer. He complied, several tendrils of spark energy reaching for her. Tendrils of energy from her own spark reached back, his chest dipping ever closer, allowing them to intertwine in a fabric of euphoria. Ironhide let out a strangled groan, a small whimper escaping Chromia's processor, her spark pleading for more, for a complete joining, his passionate presence savoring her every sensation...

Without warning, something solid and elongated hit Ironhide square in the back. He jumped up, his spark screaming at him for his sudden separation from Chromia's. One of his canons rolled from his arm, whirring to life...

"Don't even think about it!" Ratchet yelled from across the room as the wrench he had just thrown clanged to the floor.

Both Ironhide and Chromia turned towards him, promise of certain death written all over their faceplates.

Ratchet stood unfazed...

"I don't recall prescribing any joinings," Ratchet said to them, sternly.

Without missing a beat, Ironhide replied, "She's hurt..." Chromia snickered through their bond..._clever one, 'Hide_.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at him, "She's not dying. Get off."

"I think I'll very nearly die if he does get off," Chromia said, her spark shooting pangs of painful disappointment throughout her chest.

Ironhide glanced at her spark. It was right there. He could just press himself into it right now and there would be nothing Ratchet could do until after they had recovered from their overload.

Reading Ironhide's intentions perfectly, Ratchet warned, "Do it, and I'll find a reason to medically ground you from battle."

Ironhide considered it...torn between his lust for battle and his lust for his mate. He found there was little difference. He wanted both. However, grounding him from one would, in affect, ground him from the other as well. Ratchet knew exactly how to manipulate him.

Ironhide climbed down from the berth, but not before stroking Chromia's spark shamelessly**. **She cried out as tingling excitation swept across her neural net.

"Get out!" Ratchet yelled, barely controlling his anger at such a bold move.

"I'll be waiting outside," Ironhide said to her as he made his way towards the door.

"You had better be," she replied, knowing full well what needs to his duties he'd be bombarded with once he got beyond that door.

He grinned greedily, nudging his promise through their bond. His spark wasn't giving up that easily.

Once Ironhide was out, Ratchet glared at her. She was far from innocent in this. She met his glare, her own threat springing forth, "Ratchet, you better hurry it up or you'll find yourself lacking in your next opportunity to interface."

Ratchet merely smiled, finding humor in a threat that he knew to be empty. He picked up his welder, making her wince in pain as he started closing the wound on her protoform. He was one of few bots that had some measure of control over them. If it had been anyone else, Ironhide probably wouldn't have hesitated, opening fire upon such an interruption. Furthermore, any threats made by Chromia would not have been so empty.

8888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: What do you think about **that**? I had so much fun writing this! I would love to hear from you, even if it has been a long time since I posted. There's no such thing as a late review. It only takes a minute and they mean a lot to me. Thank you!


End file.
